Kiddie Flash
by toomanyfandoms1598
Summary: When mysterious magic rips though the Watch Tower, it leaves one of the founding members as a kid! What will Wally do when his past is revealed to the whole Justice League. WALLY WHUMP. Mentions child abuse. Image not mine. Trigger warning
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, so... yeah. Be nice. No flames. They will be used to blow things up for my amusement.  
*9/28/15* This chapter was updated. It used to be like... 750 words. Now it's over 1200.  
****Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my little bunny rabbit and this awful cold I currently have.**

Wally felt strange and fuzzy all over. He was laying flat on his back, staring at the ceiling of the Watch Tower. His Flash uniform seemed loose and airy. As if it was 10 sizes too large. He had been talking to Green Lantern when a bright white light had filled the hall, and everything went spiraling into darkness. That was the last thing he remembered. he slowly got up, arms and legs shorter than he remembered. It was difficult to get up and one of his arms felt slightly numb. When he stood up, his suit fell down around his knees. He pulled it up, blushing, and looking around. He only saw the rest of the people who had been on that level, and they were all unconscious. One of his eyes wouldn't open. _What had happened? _He went over to the nearest reflective surface, which happened to be a computer screen. He looked at his face, and what he saw he almost couldn't comprehend.

His face was mottled with multicolored bruises all in various stages of healing. Some were black and blue, others a sickly green and yellow. All hurt. Then he noticed his arm, which was starting to throb in sync with his fast heart beat. He let out a strangled gasp of horror. His arm was obviously broken, a jagged break with a small bit of bone sticking out of his wrist like a strange growth. He felt nausea swell in his chest and he almost threw up. Something stirred in the back of his memory, and his eyes widened. This had happened before.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Wally was 5. The beatings had just started to get bad. Wally insisted in his mind that it was just a phase. That was the only thing that got him through it. His mother was on a business trip so it was just him and his father. Wally had accidentally set a place for his mother and Rudolph hadn't liked that. He'd pushed Wally into a bookcase and started yelling obscenities. After the beating, Wally was covered in bruises and his arm felt wrong. His father then opened the door to the basement and threw him down. He had bounced several times, before laying still, unmoving. However, he was still conscious and could feel each stab of pain as he almost bled out. His father had noticed that Wally wouldn't last much longer without proper medical attention. He had grabbed the phone and called for an ambulance, pretending to be a panicked father whose child had just fallen down the stairs. He deserved an Oscar.  
_

* * *

The light had drawn other leaguers from the floors that weren't effected. Batman and Wonder Woman got to the level first. Diana gasped when she saw dozens of unconscious heroes sprawled out on the floor. She was even more surprised when she saw a little child, around 5 or 6, looking at himself with such self-loathing that it broke her heart and made her want to rescue him. She then noticed the loose Flash costume draped over the boy's shoulders. The red hair was also a dead give away. That little boy was Wally.

Not only had Wally's physicality changed to that of his 5 year old self, he also had some mental traits. He went through a phase at 5 most went through when they were in their teens. He had a lot of self esteem issues. That wasn't really that much of a surprise, but he was 5. He hated himself with such an intensity, that even the most emotionally blind people would notice. Even though the physical abuse had started around that age, the verbal and emotional abuse had been around his whole life. He had started to believe it. He was a worthless waste of space that deserved what was coming to him. It had taken Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris around 3 years to get him to truly believe, 100%, that it had been Rudolph's fault. He wasn't thinking that now. Seeing the old injuries littering his small frame, he forgot all of that and could only see what was in front of him. A weak child who was unloved and unwanted.

* * *

Batman had Wonder Woman start checking out the unconscious leaguers while Bruce approached the small speedster. As he got closer, he could feel the hate radiating off of the man's small frame in such intense waves, it made him flinch slightly. Wally finally noticed and flinched away, terrified, even as a glint of recognition flashed in his eyes. Bruce slowly lifted his arms, as not to startle Wally, and put them behind his head so Wally would be able to get away if Bruce ever decided to make a move. He wouldn't, but he knew Wally needed to know he was safe. Wally inched away slowly, hiding his face with his good arm. Bruce slowly lowered his arms, crouching down, palms flat on the ground. Bruce slowly started to make his way to the speedster.

"Wally?" Flash was overwhelmed, and two identical waterfalls of tears started to snake their way down his cheeks, creating a trail through the blood. Diana looked up when Bruce had called out, and noticed that Wally was crying. She stopped trying to wake up John, and slowly made her way over to the duo. When she approached, Wally scrambled back, momentarily forgetting about his broken arm. He put his arm down to push him away, and the bones grated against each other painfully, drawing even more blood from the wound on his wrist. Wally screamed out in pain, startling several of the leaguers slowly waking back up. Wally continued to back up, holding his arm to his chest. Some of the other heroes had woken up and they were greeted with a young, beaten child in the Flash's costume crawling away while bawling his eyes out.

"I'm sorry!" Wally was wailing.

"I didn't mean too! Please forgive me!" Diana and the other leaguers were confused. However, Bruce knew what the signs meant. He had dealt with too many cases like these. Wally was starting to hyperventilate, unused to all the attention and concern. The others were approaching and it was stressing the young boy out.

"Everyone back up!" Bruce whisper yelled, knowing actual yelling wouldn't help the situation at all. The leaguers were obviously hesitant, but did as commanded.

"Wally, we're not going to hurt you." Everyone was surprised by the calm, gentle, and soothing tone of voice the Dark Knight used. All were used to the gruff and uncaring voice he always used when talking in costume. Wally, while still scared, had stopped moving. The rest of the heroes were shocked that Flash was so vulnerable as a child, so scared.

"Let's fix your arm. It'll make it feel better. Do you want that?" Wally nodded slightly, obviously hesitant.

"... you won't hurt me... right?" Wally's voice was barely a whisper, only heard because everything was so silent in space.

"I'd never hurt you." Bruce slowly picked up Wally, mindful of his injuries, and headed out.

**There you go! Chapter 1! I don't know how long this is going to be, but yeah. Review in that little box right below this. Yeah! Reviews are my life! I'm not going to be one of those authors that are like, "5 reviews = 1 chappie." I will post no matter what, but it would make me post faster. I plan on posting once a week, but no promises. I swear at least once a month though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Another chapter! Before I posted this, I looked at the reviews. I had to translate one into English, but they made me soooooo happy! I'm so glad that people enjoy this story!_ Ps, the medical jargain sucks. I have no clue how they actually deal with this kind of thing. Also, please excuse spelling._  
Disclaimer: I only own this lovely cold (I still have it) and my bunny rabbit. I don't even own this computer. It's my dad's. **

When they finally arrived at the infirmary, the civilian doctors were shocked to say the least. They gawked at the little child in the Flash's costume, but stopped when they got the full force of the BatGlare. Bruce walked to the nearest open examination room with Wally on his hip. Even though Wally was currently a child, he still had his adult memories. He looked at Batman like he was an alien. Batman didn't even glance his way. When they got to the examination room, Bruce gently placed Wally on the table and got the closest, unoccupied doctor. Bruce stood off to the side as the doctor poked and prodded the young speedster. Wally scowled through the entire time, with the occasional wince of pain. The doctor said that Wally had a broken arm (No Duh), a mild concussion, and a sprained ankle. He was also suffering from malnutrition. Batman frowned deeper than he normally did (If that's even possible). The doctor went to go get some supplies after handing Wally the smallest hospital gown they had. It was too large, but he put it on anyway. The doctor came back with an IV stand, plaster, gauze, and some other things. He used disinfectant to clean off Wally's arm. He then inserted the IV into the crook of Wally's elbow. The IV had some anesthetic. After a couple minutes, the little speedster was loopy and laying on the table and laughing his head off. Bruce quieted up the young boy and stood by as the doctor quickly reset the bone and applied the plaster after wrapping the arm in gauze. The man then went off to go get some more IV bags for the boy's malnutrition. After about 30 minutes, the plaster was dry. The doctor asked Wally a few questions after the pain killers had worn off to assess the concussion. After that, the man said, "He should be fine after a lot of rest and an ice pack." He went and grabbed an ice packet which Wally immediately put on his face. Bruce thanked the doctor and they walked to Wally's Watch Tower room. Wally had changed out of the hospital gown and into some pajamas. Bruce then tucked him in the large bed and sat in an arm chair in the corner with a book and started to read.

After a couple hours, Bruce jumped (Yes, Batman) when Shayera walked in the room. "Hi." She said. "I heard about what happened to Wally. I came here in case you wanted a break. It's been 4 hours." Bruce was a little surprised, but didn't let it show. It felt like it'd only been half an hour. He grunted and walked out of the room while Shayera took his place. Shayera had dozed off after about an hour, only to be woken up by Wally crying. She bolted up and went over to the child. "What's the matter Wally?" She asked. Wally stopped sniffling and whispered, "Sorry." "Why are you sorry?" "I woke you up. Daddy always tell me I have to be quiet." "You don't have to be quiet here. We're always loud." Wally smiled and said, "I know." Shayera looked at him with a confused expression. "I still have most of my adult memories. I think." "Oh." This time Wally smiled and hopped out of the bed. "Come on! I want to go show people how cute I was as a child. Minus the busted face." Shayera smiled and followed him out after he got dressed in some smaller clothes someone had brought while she was asleep. When they headed, they got weird looks from the men, but the women decided to ignore the bruises and welts on the boy's face and all oohed and awed at him. Wally followed Shayera to the cafeteria with a crowed of adoring women following the duo. When the crowd entered the cafeteria, every one looked up. Wally instinctively took Shayera's hand. They went over to where the Green Lantern was sitting. "Hi Wally." Said John. "Hi John." Replied Wally shyly. "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Wally West was shy!" Said John. Said boy stuck his tongue out at the man. Wally then, with the help of John, got some food. He filled the entire plate with food. (Wally couldn't even lift it. He did have a broken arm though)When they got back to the table, Diana had joined them. Upon seeing the food, the women blanched. "You still have you're massive appetite I see." Said Diana. "Nope!" replied Wally. "The doctors said I had mal... Malnutri... malnutrition." This time, everybody on the table blanched. "Plus, I'm really hungry."

**There you go! It kind of ended boring but I didn't have anything else to add. The next few chapters will be longer, but this one is longer than the first one I think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I noticed the 2nd chapter hasn't gotten as many views. It hasn't been up as long, but still. Please inform me about what I could do better. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Also, I fully apologize for the really late update! I've been busy but I know that's no excuse. I'm trying to update this before I go on vacation tomorrow for Thanksgiving. Again, sorry!  
Disclaimer: Don't own, yadee ya. Onto the story! **

After Wally had finished eating, John decided to take Wally around the Watch Tower to remind him of his adult life. His memory had begun to fade slightly. Wally would be talking and then randomly look around in aw before snapping out of it. They were walking towards the monitor room when He stumbled. John hurried and caught the child before he hit the ground. The young boy was unconscious. John quickly picked him and ran/jogged to Flash's room.  
When they got there, Green Lantern put Flash on the bed before tucking him in. He sat down in a chair, and called Shayera through the comms.  
"Hawk Girl here." "Shayera!" "Yes John? Is Wally ok?" "I don't know he just collapsed and..." "WHERE ARE YOU." "His room..."  
The next moment, there was a worried Thanagarian storming into the room. She did it quietly, however, as to not wake the child. She kicked John out of the chair and shooed him out. Good thing too because Wally woke up panicked. Hawk Girl managed to keep the little boy from screaming. He kept muttering under his breath and shaking. Shayera quickly went over to the side of the bed and reached towards Wally. She froze when he flinched back. She sighed before quickly pulling into a hug. He pulled away and struggled before realizing that he would be stuck and stilled.  
"Wally, what's wrong?" "Where's my dad?" "He's away right now."  
John could hear through the door, the sigh of relief from the young superhero. John knew that the situation was under control and went to inform the others. He went to Bruce first. He went to the labs where Batman was trying to figure out why Wally was a child and reviewing security tapes. He knocked before entering.  
"What do you want?" "I though you might want an update on Wally." "What happened?" "Why do you always assume something bad happened? Never mind. He collapsed and is with Shayera now." "Why did he collapse?" "I don't know." "Go inform the others."  
John chuckled before exiting the lab, heading to the monitor room to inform Superman and J'onn.  
Shayera was calming Wally when he started to sniffle, before balling. She started to panic when the child kept crying until there were no more tears to cry. She gently rocked him before talking to him.  
"Wally, what's wrong?" "Where- where's my uncle Barry?" "He's away and can't make it right now." "Ok... What's your name?"  
That stopped Hawk Girl in her tracks. She hesitated before answering.  
"My name's Shayera." "That's a pretty name. My name's Wallace. How did you know my name by the way?" "I... I uh... Lucky guess?"  
The child looked skeptical, but accepted it.  
"Where am I?" Have you ever heard of the Justice League?" "Of course! My idol, the Flash, is a part of it." "Yeah. You're in our HQ. The Watch Tower. Welcome to space."  
The young boy forgot he was sad and jumped out of Shayera's arms. He ran to the door and opened it before rushing out of the room as fast as his little legs could go. Shayera quickly followed the wayward boy who rushed around, looking at everything. The other leaguers looked at him weird, because he was acting as if he'd never seen the Watch Tower before. Shayera determined that when the boy had collapsed, he had forgot his adult memories. Of course, the other leaguers wouldn't know that. He quickly ran into the monitor room before Shayera could stop him. He looked around before seeing J'onn and looking at the Martian like he was one of the coolest things on earth. (**AN I think he's awesome... Flash's still my favorite though...) **He quickly went over and looked shyly at his bare feet.  
"Hi." He squeaked. J'onn mentally asked Shayera what was going on while smiling warmly at the child. She mentally relied by saying that Wally lost all his adult memories when he fell unconscious. Then Wally saw Batman.

**And done! The ending kind of sucked, but I had to end it and post the chappie for ya... so yeah. By the way, thanks sooooooo much for all of the reviews!. I think they're awesome. Also, beequeen64, don't worry. I have this handy thing on my computer that I can translate any language into English. Sorry again for the late update. I'll try better!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Another Chapter. Thanks again for all the support this story has gotten! I've gotten 664 views and 333 visitors to this story alone! I feel so awesome! Also, I need someone to help me come up with ideas. PM me or post it in the reviews. It will really help me!  
Disclaimer: These are pointless. I'm pretty sure we all know I don't own Justice League or any of the characters. I don't even own an OC! (To be honest, I don't like OCs very much...) ON TO THE STORY! PS! I have a poll about Young Justice Fanfic. If you haven't watched YJ, vote any****way. Thanks!**

**PS: Bold= Batman, _Bold Italics = Wonder Woman Underlined Bold Italics= Green Lantern_** _Italics= Superman Underlined Italics= J'onn _Normal = Shayera_  
_

When Wally saw Batman, let's just say he freaked out a little. He fanboyed **(AN/ ?) **and cowered a little as he reminded him of his dad. He had forgotten what happened before he lost his adult memories, so he was just like Wally was when he was really 5 years old. He quickly went and hid behind Diana. He trusted the women much more as Mom had never hurt him like Dad did. Diana and almost everyone else in the room looked at him, puzzled. J'onn mentally linked them up so they could communicate telepathically.  
**' Have any of you wondered how Wally got all his injuries?' _'Yes now that you mention it.' 'Let me guess, you have an answer.' _'No. I have a hypothesis.'  
**Wally was still clinging to the amazon and Diana finally just picked him up, swaying gently.  
_' Let's hear this hypothesis.' _'Agreed. I want to get Wally back to normal.' _'I agree with Shayera. The quicker we have the Flash back to normal, the__ better.'_ **'Have you noticed that he's only nervous around big, tall, men?'  
**The 6 nodded in agreement. Wally was even afraid of Superman, who no one was afraid of, unless you're a 5 year old Wally.  
**'Why would he be nervous unless he's been hurt by a large, tall, man?'  
**The leaguers looked at Bats in horror.  
_'Flash would NEVER hurt his own kid!' **'Wally isn't/wan't Barry's kid until he was 12. Barry was his uncle.' 'I remember Barry always yapping about his nephew, who didn't know his alter ego, thought he was better than Flash. He bragged for**** weeks.'** 'If it wasn't Flash, who was it?' _**'Wally's father, who was killed in a car crash 3 years ago.'**

Wally had fallen asleep in Diana's arms during the mental conversation. Diana went to Wally's room and tucked him in. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking out.  
Wally woke up, terrified. He remembered spending the day with the Justice League, but he hadn't seen Flash. His dad hated the Justice League and got mad when he talked about superheroes. He had fallen asleep in Wonder Woman's arms, and now he was in his bed. It was dark, but he assumed he was home. He knew his dad would know that he'd spent the day with the Justice League. They would tell his dad when they brought him home. He sat there, shivering. He waited with baited breath for his dad to walk in. He wished he had his Flash plushie that Uncle Barry had gotten him. His dad had taken it away a while ago, saying it was too childish. He sat in bed, thinking of the days Uncle Barry would come and take him for the weekend. He remembered going to the Flash museum, getting ice cream, and going to Uncle Barry's work. He smiled until the door creaked open. His smile vanished and he hid, pretending to be asleep. He whimpered when he heard someone enter the room. He shivered under the mound of blankets, and yelped when someone sat on the bed.  
"Wally."  
He started crying, and slowly crawled out, only to be met by Black Canary. He gave her a puzzled look, before crawling out and sat next to her. She smiled at him. The other leaguers had sent her to talk to Wally because she had been the entire team's therapist, including Wally's when he was apart of the Young Justice team. He smiled back, and wiped the tears off of his face. She opened her arms, and Wally crawled into them. She gently rocked him back and forth. He rested his cheek on her shoulder, and didn't even move when she stood up, still holding him. She slowly walked down the hall towards the conference room. When they went in, Wally noticed no other superhero was there. Black Canary walked over to a chair, one with the Flash insignia on the back, and sat in it. (A couple months ago, Wally had painted everyone's insignia on the back on their chairs, as well as painting them to match the hero's chosen color scheme.) They sat there in silence, waiting for some other heroes to walk in.

The first one in was Green Arrow. (No surprise here.) He was soon followed by Hawk Girl and Green Lantern. Batman had decided that it would be better if Wally met men with similar builds to his father, so he wouldn't be afraid of most of the people in the Watch Tower. He decided it'd be best if some women were in the room. The women were Hawk Girl and Black Canary. Black Canary because she had worked with a younger Wally in the past, and Hawk Girl because Wally was familiar with her. Wally stayed by the women, still clinging to BC. When Shayera came over, Wally smiled and lifted his arms up to be picked up. Shayera obliged and lifted up Wally, who wrapped his arms around her neck and rested his cheek on her breast bone. Green Arrow and Green Lantern came over and said Hi to Wally. He answered, but was quieter with them. BC interrupted by clearing her throat.  
"Now that introductions are done, shall we begin?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! How's it going? I was going to update my other story, but MarburyBlur had some really good ideas, and I wanted to add them ASAP. So yeah. AlSO! SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I WAS HAVING TECHNICAL ISSUES. Also, I need a beta. My sister offered, but that'd be awkward. Anyway, please PM me if you want to be the beta. Yeah. I was also thinking of doing a Young Justice story. It might be Justice League/ Young Justice. VOTE ON THE POLL! PLEASE! Anyway, Disclaimer.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters. Yeah. I think we ALL KNOW THIS.**

Wally, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern looked at Black Canary like she was an alien, while Hawk Girl and BC shared a knowing look.  
"Wally, we noticed that you seem to be terrified of people like Batman, Superman, and pretty much all men that are tall and broad shouldered. We're here to find out why, and to help you get over that fear."  
The boy looked like a cornered wild animal. His eyes glazed over with fear. He looked around panicked, before his eyes fell upon Shayera. He looked at her, scared, and confused. He kept muttered under his breath.  
"They have my dad here. They have my dad here. They're gonna take me to him and he's gonna take me away from the nice people."  
Upon hearing these words, she looked at the others with a shocked and horrified look. They looked at her, worried.  
"He keeps murmuring how he's going to have to go back to his dad." She mouthed.  
They looked at her startled, before Wally slowly detached himself from the Thanagarian.  
"If I do this, will I have to go back home?" "No." The 4 leaguers said in unison.  
The boy smiled and shyly took the winged woman's hand, and slowly walked over to the 2 men. They both smiled at him. He hid behind Shayera's legs. The leaguers frowned, but let him be.  
"What do you want to do Wally?" Asked Green Lantern.  
"I don't know..." Replied the child.  
"Do you want to go meet some leaguers?" Asked Green Arrow. The child nodded, and Hawk Girl set him on the floor. Wally immediately grabbed her hand as the group walked toward the cafeteria. They sat down at an empty table, and Black Canary went and got Wally ice cream. As he licked up the ice cream, he got to know the other superheroes. He talked to a lot of the superheroes. He decided they were all really nice. They wouldn't hurt him. He smiled at Green Lantern and Green Arrow. They smiled back. He was sitting, when Wonder Woman and Super Girl walked in. They sat next to Wally.  
"Hi Wally." Said Diana. "This is Kara. She's Super Girl."  
"Hi." He responded shyly. Kara smiled at him, before whispering to WW, BC, and HG. They looked at her and grinned. Wally looked at GL and GA. His expression clearly said, 'Help Me!' They looked at Wally with sympathy when Kara exclaimed they were going shopping. They chuckled at the look of horror on the young boy's face. Their expressions quickly turned to horror when they were dragged along.

They were all dressed in civvies, as they paraded around the Central City Mall. When they passed Victoria Secret, Oliver Queen **(This is Green Arrow, if you didn't know. With them in civvies, I'm gonna refer to them in their civilian names. They all know who each other is.) **covered his eyes. The girls rolled their eyes. They walked into a store, and dragged everyone to the boy's section. The two grown men cowered in the corner as the girls cooed at Wally in all of his outfits. Wally beamed at all the attention. He only got paid attention to when he spent time with his Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. By the time they walked out of the store, he had 3 new outfits, and 2 new pairs of shoes. Oliver fit the bill. (He's rich, who else would do it?) They then went to the food court, where they all got food from various places. Wally got chicken nuggets and lemonade. They all sat down, and ate. When they were done, the girls went into a women's store, leaving the men with Wally. They went into a toy store, where Wally ran around, looking at everything. He saw a section with Justice League merchandise and ran over. He picked up a Flash Plushy exactly like the one he had before his dad took it away. He picked it up gently. He hugged it, before he softly put it back on the shelf. He turned around and went back to the heroes.  
"Do you want that Flash Plushy?" Asked John. Wally nodded hesitantly.  
"Go get it then." Said Oliver. Wally grinned, before racing over and grabbed it. He came back and showed it to the men.  
"I had one of these before my dad took it away from me. He said it was too childish. Do _you _think I'm too big to have one?"  
"Of course not." They chorused. The 5 year old grinned as they walked over to the cash register. Ollie paid for it, and as they walked out, Trickster and Mirror Master waltzed in. Mirror Master yelled.  
"EVERYBODY ON THE GROUND!" Wally flinched and cowered behind John. They slowly got on the ground. Mirror Master growled at Trickster.  
"Why did we have to rob a toy store again?" Trickster wasn't paying attention, but was staring at the 3 superheroes crouched by the register.  
"Why is Baby Flash a baby? And why is he here?" Trickster asked Oliver.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Stated John. Mirror Master noticed the altercation. He walked over, but froze when he saw Wally.  
"What. Happened. To. Flash." Demanded the man. The heroes looked at each other, puzzled.  
"How... How do you know this is Flash?" Asked Ollie hesitantly.  
"Duh..." Responded Trickster. "He has red hair and green eyes, just like Baby Flash. When Daddy Flash died, Baby Flash became Flash. He's part of your secret club, and he missed playing darts with me yesterday. That means something happened to him. I came to the mall with this guy and we looked at the security footage. When I saw Baby Flash with Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Super Girl, Hawk Girl, Green Arrow, and Green Lantern, I know you'd come here, which is why we robbed this toy store." He had said this all while Mirror Master got all the cash from the register, and from people on the ground. He grinned, and crouched down by them.  
"Can I see Baby Flash?" John and Ollie glared at him. He frowned.  
"James!" Yelled Mirror Master. Trickster looked over, and they saw WW, BC, SG, and HG in their costumes, running towards the store. Mirror Master shot his gun at a wall. Trickster quickly grabbed Wally, startling the heroes, and jumped in the mirror with Mirror master, disappearing. When the ladies got there, they helped all the people off the ground. Once the police got there, the girls left. Oliver and John met the girls in the cafeteria.  
"WHERE'S WALLY!" The 4 women shouted at once. They both flinched.  
"The rogues have him..." They then proceeded to run away from the fuming women, only escaping when they zeta'd to the Watch Tower, and locked themselves in the men's bathroom. They only came out, when they were all called to the main conference room.

When the Rogues tumbled into their hideout, the other Rogues were there to greet them.  
"How'd it go?" Asked Pied Piper. Mirror Master grumbled and tossed the bag with their profits onto a table. Trickster grinned and showed them all a sleeping Wally.  
"Meet Baby Flash!" Then the entire hideout irrupted in coos and giggles.

**HELLO! I hope you like it. I got inspiration from MarburyBlur, as I mentioned earlier. Again, sorry for the really late update. I couldn't get any of my internet browsers to work, so I had to use my brother's computer. Anyway, please REVIEW! If you have any ideas for future chapters, please PM me or post it in the comments. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I should** **really update my other story, but I like this one better. Yeah. Plus I have more ideas for this one than the other one. If you have ideas for this story or my other story, please PM me or review. I'm also trying to establish a specific format I want to do. I'm trying Yeah. Anyway, onto the chapter! (After the disclaimer, almost forgot.)  
Disclaimer: I don't own JL, YJ, or any of the characters. Or DC comics for that matter. **

Once the Rogues had calmed down, Captain Cold walked forward.  
"James, why did you bring him here?"  
"I don't trust Baby Flash with them. They looked mean." Cold sighed, and squeezed the bridge of his nose.  
"What... are WE going to do with him?!" Trickster smiled.  
"We're gonna play with him!" Cold, Captain Boomerang, and Mirror Master sighed while Pied Piper and Trickster had ran to their shared bedroom to set up for Baby Flash.  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked Boomerang with his accent.  
"No clue." Responded Captain Cold.  
"The wrath of the Justice League will soon be upon us." Stated Captain Boomerang. The Rogues within hearing range blanched.  
"What do we do?" Asked Mirror Master.  
"We need to keep Flash safe until we can return him to the Justice League. Hopefully without any casualties on our part." said Captain Cold. The 3 walked down to the room where Pied Piper, Trickster, and Flash were playing. When they walked in, they found all 3 asleep in a giant blanket and pillow pile. For the first time, the Rogues noticed the neon green cast on the child's arm.  
"What happened to him?" whispered Captain Cold.  
"Don't know." The other two said in unison. They then went back to the living room to scheme.

The Justice League were freaking out.  
"HE WAS TAKEN BY THE ROGUES!" Screamed Hawk Girl."THEY'RE GONNA MURDER HIM!" Batman interrupted the screaming fest.  
"The Rogues are some of the easiest villains to capture. However, they're very good at disappearing. They are hard to find. The League still doesn't know where their hideout is. The Rogues will not harm Flash while he is a child. While pulling a job, they can injure the Flash, but when not, they are very civil towards each other and could be called friends."  
With this, Batman pulled out a clip. **(From Flash and Substance.) **It showed Flash calling Trickster by his real name. The Leaguers present watched in awe as they saw Wally convince the Trickster to turn himself in.  
"I'm not as worried now." Said Green Arrow. "If he's with these people, he should be fine. We still need to find him now." Ollie finished.  
"Yeah." Agreed Black Canary. Batman sat down on the computer. Everyone fell silent. After a couple minutes where the only sound was the clacking of keys, Batman called them over to the computer.  
"I put trackers in both of Wally's shoes, and have triangulated them to Central City Park. They are on the south side, by the playground. Green Arrow, Green Lantern, go without your suits. Have back up weapons though." The two superheroes nodded and headed out the door. They zeta'd to Central City and headed to the park.  
"How are we gonna get Wally back without our suits?" Oliver asked. John smirked.  
"Your chosen weapon is big, bulky, and easily noticed. Mine, whoever, is small, and isn't noticed unless I make it noticeable." John lifted up his hand, displaying his power ring.  
"You should be glad Wally didn't choose yellow for the color of his cast." John blushed. Oliver smirked.  
"At least Wally likes me." Ollie glared.  
"At least I didn't lose him at a toy store." Now John was glaring.  
"We BOTH lost him at the toy store!"  
"EXACTLY!" John looked at the archer weirdly.  
"He talks to me in real life." John retorted  
"This is real life." Oliver snorted. John glowered.  
"You know what I mean. When he's an adult."  
"He talks to me too." Now the two men had frozen on the sidewalk and were having a stare down. They continued to argue until Batman yelled at them in their ear.  
"They're moving! Hurry up or I'll come down myself." To say the least, they were both sprinting to the park. When they got there, they saw Trickster, Pied Piper, and Wally on the swings. 3 grumpy villains, Captain Cold, Boomerang, and Mirror Master were pushing them, reluctantly. None of them were wearing costumes. The two had to stare for about 15 minutes to absorb how weird the scene was, before they snapped out of it. They approached the adorable scene.  
"Wally?" John called out. Said child looked around, before spotting them. He grinned.  
"Green Lantern! Green Arrow! We were having fun on the swings. Is that ok?" They both nodded fiercely. The 3 people in swings grinned.  
"However..." The smiles dropped.  
"Black Canary, Hawk Girl, Wonder Woman, and Super Girl are all really worried about you. They want you to come back to the Watch Tower. Will you do that Wally?" When John saw the boy hesitate, Oliver quickly added,  
"You can come see Trickster and Pied Piper later. OK?" The child nodded reluctantly, and hopped off the swing. He waddled back to the men. Right when he reached them, he turned around and ran back to the Rogues. He hugged every single one of them goodbye, and Trickster and Pied Piper gave him little kisses on his head.  
"Come back soon! We'll be waiting!" Shouted Trickster.  
"We can have lots of fun!" Said Pied Piper. The boy smiled, nodded, and came back to the heroes. Oliver took Wally's hand and they walked off.  
"Can I play with them again?" Asked Wally with puppy dog eyes.  
"Yes." They all zeta'd back up to the floating fortress. When they got there, Wally was engulfed in adoring women. He was scooped off and carried away by all of his female fans.  
"Will he live?" Asked Superman, worry lacing his words.  
"Probably." Said Batman.

A couple days had passed since Wally's adventure with the Rogues. He was accompanied by at least one hero everywhere he went from then on. He wasn't allowed off the Watch Tower either. Right now, Black Canary was taking him to bed. They had just gotten back from the infirmary, where the doctors had to check all his wounds and change the bandages. The boy had fallen asleep halfway through, and slept light. The boy had been so tired, he'd slept through all the poking and prodding. Black Canary had taken it as a sign that the boy was staring to trust people on the Watch Tower. It normally took it him a couple days to get used to someone. She carried him to bed, and carefully placed him down. It was 8 at night. She changed him into his pajamas, which were way too big, and tucked him in bed. She kissed his forehead, turned out the light, closed the door, and locked it. They had to lock it because they wanted to be extra careful. Wally had also asked them to.

_Flashback  
__Wally, BC, and HG were walking down the hall to put the 5 year old to bed. It had only been 8 days since Wally was turned into a child. Batman had said it should just wear off eventually. They had no clue was caused it, but it shouldn't be a problem. They didn't know how long it would last. Batman had claimed it would be, at most, 2 months. Wally was in his pajamas, clutching a stuffed animal. They had just gotten his cast checked after he had fallen out of a tree at the park. The child was practically falling asleep on his feet. The child stumbled and Hawk Girl swooping the child up in her arms. They made it to the bedroom and HG placed him on the bed. They both kissed him good night and turned off the lights. Black Canary was stopped when Wally spoke with his little voice.  
__"Could you lock the door?" He'd asked.  
__"Why do you want me to lock the door?" She'd asked. The child looked around, before answering honestly.  
"D-Dad sometimes c-comes in my room in the middle of the night when I'm not expecting it. H-He scares me." He had whispered. Dinah's heart had reached out to the young boy. She had nodded and locked the door.  
_

When Super Girl went to get Wally at 7:13 am for breakfast, she was in for a surprise. She opened the door happily, singing.  
"Rise and shine! The sun is up!" She stopped in her tracks and stared, mouth agape. Instead of the 5 year old red head, there was an 8 year old, sitting on the bed, scared out of his mind.  
"Batman?" She said over the comm.  
"What?" The man growled.  
"I think we may have a problem with Wally. A rather big problem."

**AND IT'S DONE! I have a beta now, by the way. Just to let you all know. I'm also an active beta if you need one. yeah. Just to let you know. I just now work on my other story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again peeps! This is the 7th chapter! I AM SO HAPPY! Yeah! This is gonna be great. Shooting for 2000 words this time! Last chappie was 1573 words. Yeah. On to the chapter after the disclaimer. I also need ideas. I have some, but more would be much appreciated. PLEASE! IMPORTANT! MENTIONS CHILD ABUSE! I forgot to mention that in the beginning of the other chapters. I got a PM about how I need to add trigger warnings. BTW  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. I only came up with the plot. (With help)**

Super Girl was freaking out. She had just commed Batman and had quickly learned to stay away from the scared 8 year old. Wally had flinched violently when ever she talked, moved, or walked. When she had tried moving towards him to calm him, he had fallen off the bed. The child now sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled up to his chest. He was hugging his knees, and silently crying into his lap. Kara was amazed that he was able to sob without moving or making a noise. She realized that he must of had practice. About a week after Wally was turned into a kid, she remembered when the 6 remaining founding members had called a meeting. They had called the first half of the Justice League.

_Flashback  
Kara was with Dinah, also known as Black Canary, talking about Flash and how cute he was when a message came over the intercom. Neither of them had actually seen the 5 year old.  
"All class 2, and class 4 come to conference room B."  
There were 6 classes of Justice League members. Class 1 were founding members only. Class 2 were the veterans. The ones that had been in the hero (Not sidekick/partner) business at least 6+ years and a league member for at least 2 years. Class 3 were not quite veterans. They must have been a hero at least 5 years and a league member 1 year. Class 4 were not able to be called newbies, but were still newer than most. They had to be a hero for at least 3 years and a league member 6 months. Class 5 were the brand new heroes. Newbies. They had to be a hero for at least 1 year and everyone started as a class 5. Class 6 were the citizens hired for maintenance of the Watch Tower. It was also used at a punishment. All classes had certain restrictions. Class one had access to all areas of the Watch Tower, and all information. Class 2 could go everywhere save a few rooms for special meetings unless invited, and most information, save classified information that only founding members knew about. Class 3 had same access to the Watch Tower as class 2, but more limited access to information. Class 4 had a more limited access to the Watch Tower and more limited access to info than class 3. Class 5 had only need to know access to information and same access to Watch Tower as Class 4. Class 6 only had need to know info and could only go where they were allowed by the founding members and had to be accompanied at all times by at least one other individual.  
Kara was class 4 and Dinah was class 2, so they headed towards the indicated conference room together.  
"I wonder why we were told to go there." Said Kara  
"I bet it's to tell something the entire Tower needs to hear. If the entire Tower needs to know, they always call class 2 with class 4."  
"True. I just wonder what we're going to be told." Dinah smirked.  
"I bet they're just going to announce a new rule and they need us to vote."  
There were, on average, 50 people in each category. Class 2 had less. Class 4 was the biggest group with only heroes. Class 6 was the biggest overall because of all the people they needed. There were 100 workers overall. (The Watch Tower is really big.) About 25 for medical, 15 cooks, 10 operate the zeta beams, 35 janitors, and 15 for random jobs. Usually running errands and messages for the founding members and class 2. In class 1, there were only 7. (Obviously.) In class 2, there were 38. In class 3, there were 48. Class 3, 54. Class 4, there were 76. Class 5, 49. Class 6 had a whopping 137.  
The duo walked into the conference room, quickly grabbing chairs next to Green Arrow. (Wonder whose idea that was. *Cough* Black Canary *Cough* They sat there silently for about 10 minutes until Martian Manhunter, Hawk Girl, Green Lantern, Batman, Batman, and Wonder Woman walked in. It was deathly silent.  
"I bet you're all wondering why we called you all here." Said Superman.  
"We are here to create a temporary rule." Interrupted Batman. Kara rolled her eyes. Typical Batman.  
"As I'm sure you all know, Flash was turned into a 5 year old by an unknown force." Said Green Lantern  
"While Flash is a child, we ask all members to speak quietly around him and not raise their hands or make any moves that would seem threatening. If you happen to be wearing a belt, we ask you to NEVER under ANY circumstances take it off where he can see. Try not to wear belts at all if you can. Never mention anything about Christmas or Rudolph around him also." He finished. This elicited whispering and questions flying around the room.  
"Quiet!" Said Batman. He didn't yell, but his voice rang through the large room, shushing everyone.  
"One question at at time." Green Arrow along with several other members raised their hands.  
"Green Arrow?" The archer shuffled before asking,  
"The only thing I want to know is why on earth we can't talk about Christmas or Rudolph?" Hawk Girl stepped forward, anger clearly burning in her eyes, along with sadness.  
"I don't know if we should be the one to tell you, but if it's the only way you'll do it... Flash's father's name was Rudolph. Think about it-" She was cut off by several gasps. Kara looked around the room and saw about 30 shocked and horrified expressions. The rest were confused, along with her. Black Canary looked like she was going to hyperventilate. Hawk Girl continued.  
"As I was saying. You can't mention anything that reminds him of his dad, he's scared of belts, and when people raise their hands or make any threatening moves." Everyone else in the room looked like they were heading towards a trashcan at the end of the meeting. It took Kara about 10 seconds before she realized it. Her vision tunneled. Flash had been abused as a child. The man that she knew was only 1 or 2 years her senior, had gone through much more as a child than she had ever gone through in her entire life. She had to fly as fast as she could to the nearest bathroom. She was quickly followed by many other heroes. She heaved her stomach contents into the toilet. Once she was done, she flew to the cafeteria. She sat next to Black Canary, not moving or looking around. People from classes 3, 5, and 6 were looking at them weird. She winced in sympathy when they heard over the intercom,  
"Classes 3, 5, and only hero 6 to conference room B." As the cafeteria started emptying, she sat still. She froze when she saw Hawk Girl walk in with a certain red head clinging to her arm. She was horrified to see a neon green cast on his arm and his face mottled with bruises. The child had a big shiner. _

She was shaken out of her flashback when Batman walked in, followed by Wonder Woman and Hawk Girl. She was dismissed and quickly exited the room. Hawk Girl watched as the child starting practically screaming, pressing himself to the wall, trying to make himself as small as possible. She felt a tear slide down her face as she watched the terrified child screaming. She noticed the cast has cracked and fell off, and his pajamas were covered in blood, and his face was swollen and purple. She brought her wings into view. The child started to quiet. When he saw her wings, he quieted. He didn't move, but she noticed he checked escape routes like doors and windows. She moved so she was no longer in the doorway. The child noticed and relaxed slightly. Batman noticed and he too moved out of the door way, Wonder Woman following their example. Shayera smiled.  
"Hi Wally." The boy tilted his head, wary.  
"How do you know my name?" His voice was quiet and harsh from screaming. She hesitated, before answering,  
"We're here to help you. Do you know who we are?" The boy stopped. She had always assumed that Wally was the first Flash, before she learned that he was the 3rd Flash.  
"Yeah. You work with Flash." She smiled and nodded.  
"I'm Hawk Girl. This is Batman and Wonder Woman."  
"Where's Uncle Barry?" She froze.  
"Where does your Uncle Barry live?" The boy smiled, his teeth bloody.  
"He lives in Central City with my Aunt Iris. They're nice to me. I want to see Uncle Barry." Wonder Woman stepped forward.  
"We'll let you visit Uncle Barry in a bit, OK?" The boy nodded. He finally unglued himself from the wall, but wouldn't move. The boy froze.  
"How do I know you won't take me back home if I go to you?" Wonder Woman smiled.  
"We'd never do it. I swear on my sisters, the Amazons." Wally nodded, and turned to face Shayera.  
"I will never take you back to your Dad. I swear on the blood of my race, and my planet, Thanagar." The child turned to Batman.  
"I will not take you back. I promise on the blood of my dead parents. You will never go back to that house." The boy smiled again, it soon vanishing as he slowly moved away from the wall. He was very cautious and wouldn't touch anything or anyone.  
"Should we go to the infirmary to get you all patched up?" Asked Diana. The boy shook his head.  
"I can do it myself. Just give me the supplies. I don't trust doctors. Always asking too many questions." Diana nodded hesitantly and turned in the direction of the infirmary to get Wally the supplies. The 8 year old followed. When they got there, he went ahead and collected all the things he needed, and got on the table. He took off his shirt, and Diana had to conceal a gasp. There were at least 20 bleeding welts. They were obviously from a belt. Wally winced, but didn't make a sound. She also noticed a boot print on his chest. He grabbed bandages and disinfectant. He dabbed on disinfectant, wincing as it stung. He still didn't utter a sound. He wrapped his chest with bandages, blood already starting to seep through the first layer of bandages. As the Amazon watched, she could tell he had practice. He quickly grabbed an ice pack from a nearby freezer and put it on his face. After he finished, he gingerly got off the table and walked slowly by the Amazon. Every few seconds, he'd glance away warily. Whenever he saw someone shouting or raising their hands in the air, he'd flinch and try to avoid them. They slowly made their way to the cafeteria. They went over to the most secluded part with only a couple quiet conversations going on. Wally sat down hesitantly next to Hawk Girl. They all were very careful to not make any threatening moves around the young boy. All of the heroes that had been tasked with taking care of Wally while he was a 5 year old had been briefed on the situation. Right now, Wally only looked a woman in the eyes and barely glanced up when talking to a man. Green Arrow, Superman, Batman, and Green Lantern were on the table right over and were discussing things as the 8 year old ate slowly, only After Diana tested the food for poison.  
"8 year old Wally is much more distrustful than 5 year old Wally." Stated Batman.  
"Are you really that surprised?" Muttered Green Arrow. Oliver froze, and set up ramrod straight.  
"What?" Asked Green Lantern, alarmed.  
"I AM SOOOOOOO DEAD!" He whisper-yelled as not to freak out Wally.  
"May I ask why?" Asked Superman.  
"We forgot to tell Nightwing and Red Arrow." Batman froze, and paled a little, if that was even possible.  
"I'll bite. Why is that so bad" Asked Clark.  
"Nightwing and Red Arrow are our ex-partners and were on the Young Justice team with Wally when he was Kid Flash. When they found out that Wally has been a kid for this long and we never told them, along with Flash being abused, they will do everything they can to make our lives a living hell."

**Once again done! Over 2000 words! I'm so proud. (PS, I only swore at the end because it's technically in context as I'm talking about the place. This is all the swearing I will do, if ever again.) So yeah. SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update. I was really busy this week. I will try to update my other one, but no promises. Ciao. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi Peeps! THE EIGHTH CHAPTER! ME SO HAPPY! I'm thinking this will maybe be 10-13 chapters. Give or take. I never imagined that I'd be able to have a multi chapter fic! This is gonna be great. After I'm done with this and my other story, I plan on doing an Artemis Fowl, Avengers, Fantastic Four, Percy Jackson, Transformers, and maybe Maximum Ride and Virals. (I love superheroes if you couldn't tell.) just to let you know. I will also do a Young Justice fic and maybe one or two crossovers. I'm also trying out a new writing style with the spacing of dialogue at the request of my beta. (Thanks OutlawqueenFTW by the way!) Anyway, yeah. I think you'll notice. Let me know either via PMing or reviews. I WANT FEEDBACK! GIVE IT TO ME.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any variation thereof.**

To say the least, Batman and Green Arrow were very hesitant to call their ex-proteges. They decided to make the call together. First, they did Roy, also known as Red Arrow.

"Hi Ollie! Why are you calling? ARE DICK AND WALLY OK?"

"If you'd calm down, I'd tell you!"

"Right, sorry. Continue."

"Thanks. However, I'm afraid I do have a little bit of bad news." Roy's eyes narrowed, but he didn't say anything. Oliver was grateful for the lack of interruptions.

"There was an accident at the Watch Tower, and Wally is now an 8 year old." Roy's eyes widened under his mask. Surprise and horror flashed across his face.

"You didn't scare him, did you? He's very... cautious as a kid... and... timid... and..." Roy stuttered, before shutting his mouth. Batman narrowed his eyes.

"You were aware that Wally was abused as a child?" Roy looked offended.

'Of course I did! Somethings happened to Dick, Wally and I that you don't know about!" Roy looked down, sheepish.

"Remember that time we went missing... and you guys were freaking out, only to find us all sitting in the middle of a corn field 4 days later?" The mentors present nodded hesitantly. The teenagers had been very tight lipped and they still had no idea what had happened.

"We had kind of been... kidnapped... by Scarecrow... and given a new strain of fear toxin that made it so that everyone exposed to it would see each other's fear. It was temporary and wore off on it's own... but... yeah... That's how we found out." Green Arrow was sitting there, slack jawed, Batman with his usual schooled expression. Roy cleared his throat.

"I'm coming to the Watch Tower. See you once I get a baby sitter." With that, the Red Arrow's video feed was cut. Bruce was nervous, not that he'd show it. He hesitantly dialed in Nightwing's frequency and password required. A video feed popped up about 15 seconds later of Dick sitting in his living room, with his Nightwing costume on.

"Hello Bruce. What do you want?"

"Hello Dick. There's something you need to know."

"Whose injured and how do I know them?"

"It's Wally, but he's not exactly injured..." He was cut off with a glare.

"What. Happened. To. KF." He demanded. Batman wanted to sigh, but decided against it.

"There was an accident, turning Wally into a kid. BEFORE YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD." Dick had just been about to sat something and had opened his mouth with an angry expression when his mouth closed with an audible _clop. _

"As I was saying, Wally is now a kid, and YES. We know he was abused as a child. Not that hard to figure out. Yes, we know how you know." At Dick's expression, he said,

"Roy spilled." Dick glared, and muttered curses towards Roy.

"I'm coming to the Watch Tower. No questions." Without giving either mentor a chance to respond, Nightwing had cut the feed. The mentors looked at each other. Their expressions : _Where did we go wrong?. _They knew their proteges were wonderful and amazing people. They wanted to know why their ex-proteges hated them. Wally had loved his mentor until Barry took his last breath, and Wally still loved the man MUCH more than his real father. Bruce gave a Batman equivalent of a sigh and went the zeta beams to wait for Nightwing and Red Arrow's arrival. They arrived at the same time. Dick marched towards Bruce and Roy towards Oliver.

"Where. Is. Wally."

"Follow me." They walked off towards the room that Wally was staying in.

"Before you two go in, I'd suggest you don't make any sudden moves. He's very shy." They nodded. Batman knocked on the door.

"Come in." Said a faint and clearly very scared voice. Batman slowly turned the knob and they walked in very slowly, making no sudden movements.

"Wally, this is Roy and this is Dick. They want to hang out with you." Said Batman in a voice that Dick had only heard him talk in a couple of times. All of them had been when he was Bruce Wayne. He smiled at his best friend in the form of an 8 year old.

"Hi Wally. I'm Dick." The red head waved and gave a tiny smile.

"I'm Roy." The boy looked at the archer's head.

"Your hair is like mine. Daddy says my hair is a freak of nature and no one else has red hair. Are you a freak of nature too?" Dick smiled behind his hand. Roy gave a half glare at Nightwing before turning his attention back to the little boy who had jumped on the bed.

"No. It's a hair color. A lot of people have red hair. I have red hair, you have red hair, and I know a girl named M'gann who has red hair. A lot of people have red hair."

"Oh. Does that mean I'm not a freak of nature?" Dick shook his head.

"Of course not. Red hair is completely normal." Wally nodded and slid off the bed. He walked towards the duo.

"I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Sure Wally." Wally grabbed Dick's hand and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Why do you wear masks?" Roy smiled.

"We're superheroes." Wally stopped and looked at them in amazement.

"You're really superheros? Like Batman and the Flash? Flash is my favorite." Dick grinned.

"I'm called Nightwing, and this is Red Arrow. I used to be Batman's sidekick and Red Arrow used to be Green Arrow's sidekick. When we got old enough, we became our own heroes." Wally looked at them like they were gods.

"That is so cool! I've met Batman, Wonder Woman, and some others, but it's still cool! All my friends, if I had any, would be so jealous!" Dick smiled sadly. Who knew that in a year, while in costume, everyone would want to be friends with Kid Flash. It was hard to imagine that the person behind the mask was a boy that had been abused his entire life and was bullied relentlessly at school. No one would have ever thought the abused boy who was bullied was a superhero that risked his life on a daily basis to the make the world a better place. He watched at the boy chattered on about his school and how exciting these days had been. When they reached the cafeteria, they went to an empty table. Dick noticed a sign that said: RESERVED. Dick assumed it was meant for Wally to have a quiet place to sit. They sat down. Dick stood up to get something for the three of them when Batman took him to the corner of the room.

"Nightwing, are you getting along with Wally?" Dick was puzzled at the question, but nodded.

"Yeah. A lot easier then I thought we would, considering his past."

"I have a theory about why he gets along with other people better than others. When he was first transformed, he remembered everyone. However, something happened and he forgot all of it, only remembering things that happened when he was that age. It's possible that the older he gets, the more of his memories he gets back. Maybe not complete memories, but impressions and things like that. When he saw me, he was extremely suspicious." Dick nodded.

"Makes sense. I expected him to be a lot more wary. I guess he felt like he could trust Roy and I." Dick was glad that Bruce and him were on some sort of speaking terms. There had been spots in their relationship where Dick refused to talk or even acknowledged Batman. He had a feeling they might bond a little more over this experience. He got into the cafeteria line and got 3 trays of food. He did an amazing balancing act that elicited a round of applause to get to the table.

"That was really cool." The red heads said in unison. Dick took a bow before sitting down. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Always the drama queen." Dick stuck his tongue out at Roy as Wally giggled.

"I learned from the best." He said cheekily.

**HI! I AM SO SORRY! I've been super busy and I've ran out of ideas. I'll try to get longer chapters for you though. ATTENTION! MY OTHER STORY IS GOING TO GO ON HIATUS UNTIL I FINISH THIS STORY! I am sorry, but I need to concentrate on this story before doing the other one. I'm going to publish a couple one shots in between chapters, just to let you know. I already have the first one. It's a Transformers one, if you're interested in that sort of thing. UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SO SORRY! I have so many ideas in my head. There is only going to be 3 more chapters, tops. Remember, my other story is on HIATUS! I might consider putting it up for adoption or taking it down. I'll think about it. Please PM me to tell me what you want me to do. I will also have a poll. Please do them. I have also discovered my love for the horizontal line feature. There's going to be more of those. I ALSO HAVE A QUESTION! PLEASE READ! I WAS THINKING OF MOVING THIS TO YOUNG JUSTICE/JUSTICE LEAGUE CROSSOVER! PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME WITH FEEDBACK  
Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League and am making no money off of this story.**

Roy, Dick, and Wally were eating lunch at the cafeteria and having a debate on who was the best superhero.

"It's Flash, hands down. Uncle Barry even plays Flash and Villains with me sometimes when he visits. He's super fast and can stop any villain anywhere! He even goes to help Batman sometimes!"

"It's Batman. He has no superheroes and yet everyone fears him. He became an awesome superhero from determination and training. Flash only helps because Batman can't do everything by himself."

"No way! Green Arrow is the best by far. Same as Batman, he has no powers, but he's way cooler. His powers with a bow are legendary. He could kick Flash and Batman in the-" Dick had to cover Wally's ears. Wally grinned.

"You don't have to cover my ears. I bet I know all the curse words." Dick and Roy shared a concerned look.

"Why is that Wally?" Asked Roy.

"Dad says them all the time when he's talking to me." Dick and Roy grimaced.

"Well, I will still cover your ears if _Roy _here swears again."

"OK. Why?"

"Because those are bad words and you should never repeat them."

"Oh. You mean like this?" Wally then proceeded to let out a string of profanities that made all near cringe, not noticing Batman behind him until the man cleared his throat.

"I swear we didn't teach him them!" Screeched Dick, hiding behind Roy, who was trying to get under the table. Wally turned around.

"Hi!" Dick whimpered.

"Don't hurt us Batman. We didn't do it." Internally, Bruce was cackling like an idiot, but on the outside, he just glared and walked out. Dick and Roy both sighed in relief.

"We could have been killed. Vanish off the world, and never be seen again. If that happens Wally, it was Batman." Wally laughed. The ginger opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but cringed, grabbing his stomach in pain. He started to breath heavily.

"Wally? What's the matter?" The boy whimpered. Roy scooped him up in his arms and started towards the sick bay, Dick right behind.

* * *

By the time the trio got to the sick bay, silent tears had started streaming down the 8 year old's face. He buried his head in Roy's shoulder, and was whimpering and yelping in pain. They walked briskly into an unoccupied room. Roy set down Wally and went to get a doctor. Dick sat next to Wally and rubbed comforting circles on his back. After a couple of minutes of silence, only interrupted by sniffles, in walked a doctor, Roy, and Batman. The doctor quickly walked to the bed. He did a physical, and gave his verdict.

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with him. It must be the de-aging. I believe it is starting to wear off faster, and this is the result." Batman stepped forward.

"What brought you to this conclusion?" The doctor rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"There is nothing wrong with him physically, besides the age. Also, some of the other doctors hypothesized some of the side effects of the de-ageing. This was one of the side effects mentioned. If you want more details, you can speak with Doctor Peters. He's the one who hypothesized it." Dick stood up.

"I there anything you can do for him?" The doctor sighed.

"Besides give him pain meds, not much. Doctor Peters, the head honcho, should have more information for you. I'll go get him." The doctor quickly exited the room, to get Dr. Peters. Dick sat back down, and went back to comforting the distressed child. Roy sighed.

"Wally's going to have a lot of explaining to do." Bruce and Dick nodded in agreement.

"He sure does."

* * *

Once Dr. Peters entered the room, he was greeted with the sight of 3 agitated superheros and a crying 8 year old. He had been told of the situation when Flash had originally been turned into a child. Himself and 3 other doctors threw around hypothesis for a while, before they were called to an emergency. He did a quick physical examination, like the doctor previously, and could find nothing wrong.

"There's nothing we can do except try and make him comfortable." He pulled out an IV stand and put a pain killer on the stand. He quickly swabbed the back of the child's hand with an alcohol wipe and quickly inserted the IV needle, and sending pain killers into his blood stream. He checked Flash's vitals one more time once the child had fallen asleep, before addressing the worried superheroes.

"I'll be back to check on him in about 30 minutes to an hour. Press the call button if anything changes." He indicated a red button beside the bed. The trio nodded, and he walked briskly out of the room.

* * *

After Dr. Peters left, Roy and Dick left, to get some games and things for Wally once he woke up from his drug induced slumber, leaving Batman alone with the child. He sighed and sat in a chair. Wally was whimpering in his sleep, obviously. Bruce felt helpless, not being able to do anything. He sat in silence, the only noises heard were Wally's breathing, which was becoming more labored by the minute. He waited, to see if it would require medical attention. Wally was soon gasping for air, lips tinging blue. He hesitated, before slamming down the call button. Within a minute or two, Dr. Peters and a nurse had burst through the doors. They needed no explanation for the reason and got straight to work.

"Nurse Chapel! **(Star Trek reference. Couldn't resist) **I need a bag of intravenous corticosteroids stat! It looks like he's having a form of asthma attack! Prep for intubation!" The nurse quickly handed over an IV bag and pulled a cart out of the storage room to the right of the door. The machine had several monitors on it, as well as a clear tube connected to it. Dr. Peters and Nurse Chapel quickly inserted the breathing tube, once they could see the medication was not going into effect soon enough. That was when Dick and Roy decided to show up. The doctors were attaching monitors when they walked in, with stuffed animals and books. Dick face palmed.

"The bad stuff always happens when we're away, huh?"


	10. Chapter 10

**HI! I hope to finish this with 2 more chapters after this one. Maybe 4 more. Can't decide. Please review or PM me to tell me which one you prefer. I'm going to miss this story once it's done. Also, I wrote this while being sick. There might be a couple spelling and grammar issues. yeah. Did you people see Age of Ultron yet? IT'S FABULOUS. One of my ships were attacked by pirates and sunk deep into the ocean, never to be seen again... T.T Trigger Warnings as always  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or Flash, or DC Comics.**

Once all the commotion had settled down, all 3 superheroes were in their own uncomfortable hospital chairs, and were staring into space. Well, not Dick. He was hacking the Watch Tower database, but who cares? It was silent, except for the whoosh of the ventilator and the beep of the EKG. Dick was grumbling.

"This is a superhero base in space. Why can't we at least have decent chairs?" He started snuggling a blue teddy bear they had brought for Wally. Roy smacked the back of his head. Dick swore and glared at him. Roy glared back. They stayed like that until Batman cleared his throat. Dick went back to snuggling the teddy bear. Roy was fiddling with a bow. Batman stood there, unmoving. Dick looked at him.

"I know I was your protege, but... How are you able to sit like that? Just... Sit?"

"I'm special." Dick looked at the ceiling.

"Why do I even ask?" Batman rolled his eyes. Not that you could see it though.

* * *

Diana and John came as soon as they heard. Apparently, Wally was back in the Sick Bay. This was confirmed when they saw Nightwing, Red Arrow, and Batman sitting in little plastic chairs, and an 8 year old red head laying on the bed, with a tube sticking down his throat.

"Why don't you guys take a break and we watch him for a second?" Batman stood up, but Roy and Dick were hesitant. They eventually left. Diana and John sat in the chairs. They sat in silence, the only sounds being the heart monitor and the clicks of the ventilator. They both dozed off. When they woke up, Wally was no longer intubated, just had an oxygen cannula. John stretched, and looked over at the sleeping Amazon. He sighed, diverting his attention to the boy in the bed. He glanced back at the bed, and paled. He quickly shook Diana back awake.

"John! What is wrong with you?" He pointed to the bed. She looked. And immediately pressed the call button. Dick, Roy, Bruce, and two doctors came rushing in. The bed was empty. Dick fainted. Roy burst out laughing. Bruce glared. Once Roy got Dick into a chair, they sat there, Roy chucking.

"What's so funny?" Asked John, angrily. Roy smirked.

"We've known Wally since he was 10. Either he'll hide in a closet, or we'll all be covered in silly string and other things by the end of the day." Dick chose that moment to wake up.

"Silly string?" He mumbled. Roy punched his shoulder.

"Good job passing out like a girl." Diana punched him in the shoulder. Roy started to pout when a security guard came in.

"The cafeteria was just attacked by a ten year old!" Bruce approached him menacingly.

"How do you know he's ten? Flash was eight." The guard gulped.

"I... I used the new p-program that helped identify age..." Bruce grabbed Nightwing and Red Arrow by the ear and dragged them off. They were cursing and struggling the whole time.

"SAVE US!" Yelled Dick as they were dragged away. One of the doctors leaned over to Green Lantern.

"Where is he taking them?" John shrugged, fearing for the two younger heroes.

"I have no clue." Diana stepped forward.

"Hera help them."

* * *

As it turns out, the duo didn't need saving. Bruce had just dragged them to the the monitor room. He put them in chairs while he pulled up security videos.

"If what the guard said was correct, and Flash in now ten years old, he should have his powers. You would be able to recognize him?" They nodded. He stepped away from the monitors and they leaned forward to see better. They saw a blur in the corner of the screen. There were cans of shaving cream (How he got that, only he knows) in the corners and all around the room. All of the sudden, a couple seconds after the blurs stopped, all the cans went off, taking all the heroes by surprise. There were a lot of shrieks and screams as all the occupants were covered in shaving cream. Bruce went back and zoomed in on the blur, showing a single frame. It showed a ten year old red head, with only slight bruising on his arms.

"Did his abuse get better when he got older?" Bruce asked. Roy and Dick shared a knowing look and winced.

"Not exactly... Once Rudy found out that Wally was Kid Flash, he discovered he could beat him more often and worse because he healed faster." Dick said hesitantly. Roy looked at his feet as Bruce glared.

"Rudolph West should be so very glad he is dead." He growled.

"Amen"

* * *

Wally was looking around frantically. He thought he was in the Watch Tower, but couldn't be sure. He had spent about 2 minutes looking for Uncle Barry, until he got an idea. He would just do something that would attract his attention. He wasn't in his Kid Flash costume and had faint bruising on his arms. He could feel a cracked rib painfully knit itself back together. He went to the nearest door and vibrated the lock, causing it to explode with a POP. He looked around quickly, before entering the room. A supplies closet. He grinned and grabbed all the shaving cream cans. This should get his attention. He quickly set everything up. He started the reaction and got out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. He smirked as he heard the yelps and shrieks of the heroes. He went back to the supply closet to wait.

"Uncle Barry will find me in no time. Or at least come look for me." He whispered. He let his mind wander. Where was Uncle Barry? Why was he at the Watch Tower? An awful thought crossed his mind. Did he know?

_FLASHBACK  
Wally whimpered as he got up from the floor, crawling to the bathroom across the hall. He winced as the welts and cuts on his back stretched painfully. He finally made it and rested on the fluffy bathmat. He sat up slowly. He reached under the sick and grabbed the stitch kit he had put together. He got disinfectant, gauze, bandages, and an ace wrap. There was only one cut that needed to be stitched up. He cleaned the cut, before steeling himself for what was ahead. He shifted and started stitching up the four inch cut on his side. He grimaced, feeling the needle pull in and out of his skin. He bit his lip so hard, it drew blood. Once he was done, he wrapped the cut with bandages and gauze. He then moved to his other wounds. He let out a dry, somewhat hysteric laugh. He probably knew how to take care of cuts and first aid than Robin. He made quick word of the lacerations on his back, before going to his sprained ankle. He expertly wrapped it up and set to work on cleaning up. Dad didn't like it when he left blood everywhere. Luckily, there was tile in the hallway and bathroom. He quickly mopped up the copper liquid, before heading to his bedroom. He was interrupted by a doorknob. He froze. He was going to Uncle Barry's today.  
END OF FLASHBACK_

He knew. He was sure of it. That's why he was here. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't face Uncle Barry, or any of the other heroes. They'd think he was a coward, and that he always messed up. That's what his dad thought. His dad was right. Wasn't he? He shook his head. Of course dad is right. He wouldn't lie to Wally. He opened the door an inch or two. He looked around. He didn't see anyone, and quickly ran to the closest hiding place. He was nothing but a blur as he ran from hiding place to hiding place. He finally found his way to the main deck where the zeta tubes were. He looked around, before dashing to the zeta tubes. There were no heroes in the room to notice him. However, there were 3 in the monitor room freaking out.

* * *

Dick, Roy, and Bruce were staring intently at the monitors displaying live feed of the Watch Tower. All of them had filters that would detect high speed movement. (These had been added to reduce the number of complaining victims of the Scarlet Speedster's pranks.) A couple disgruntled superheroes had made their way there, covered in shaving cream. One just happened to be Green Arrow, who had decided to embarrass Roy, had hugged the man, covering him in shaving cream. He had went away cackling. Only a couple minutes later, Roy shouted out.

"I've got a hit! He just exited a supply closet by the cafeteria and went to the men's room down the hall." Bruce grunted and barked commands into his comm unit.

"He's in the men's restroom by the cafeteria-" He was cut off by Dick raising the alarm.

"He just went to the next hall, on the way to the zeta tubes!" Bruce glared.

"Has Wally been to the Watch Tower? Would he know how to get to the zeta tubes?" Dick and Roy shook their heads in perfect sync.

"This would be his first time..." Roy's eyes widened. Dick's widened as well, and the two shared a knowing glance.

"Wally probably thinks Uncle Barry knows about the abuse. He'll want to get away." The duo ran out of the room and towards the main deck as fast as they could. They were too late. They burst through the doors just as Wally flashed away. Dick's mouth was agape, as he just stared ahead. Roy was stomping around and cursing like a sailor. Batman came in a minute later, followed by the rest of the founders. He approached the tubes and looked at the destination Wally had selected. He cursed, causing Shayera and John to come over.

"What's the matter Ba-" Shayera's feathers ruffled in worry and anxiety.

"He's gone to Blue Valley." Said Dick, not even looking at the screen. Bruce turned around.

"Why would you say that?"

"One, your face is not as emotionless than you like to think, and two, that's where he lived until he was 14 and moved in with Uncle Barry." Roy came over upon hearing this.

"He's going to his dad's house."

**Sorry guys! I wasn't planning this when I started writing this chapter, but you know those dang plot bunnies! Jump up at the worst time and smack you in the face until you relent and put it down on paper. (Or in a chapter.) It'll probably be at least 4 more chapters. IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER! AAHHHHH! I don't care how late and far between these chapters have been, I am happy. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLO! 11 CHAPTERS! Yes! I am so proud of myself. I might be taking WOFT off of hiatus, but I'll think about it. I might put it up for adoption. Let me know. I just got an awesome review, and it makes me all warm and fuzzy inside. :) Also, a shout out to ScarletNightFury for the PM. I felt so awesome. Trigger Warnings, as always. Gets somewhat graphic. Not really, but... yeah.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League**

Dick, Roy, and Shayera stormed towards the zeta tubes and were gone before anyone could say anything. Green Arrow, who had walked in just after Wally left, sighed.

"At least they still had their masks on." Bruce nodded in agreement. He too walked towards the zeta tubes. He was soon followed by Green Arrow, and Green Lantern. **(Lot's of green people) **They all transported to the last place Wally had transported to, Blue Valley. When they got there, they were stunned by how small the town was. Many residents of the small town were stunned that at least 5 Justice League members were in their small town. They quickly followed Roy and Dick, who were heading straight towards the house.

* * *

It was condemned, a sign staked in the dying lawn. The windows and door were boarded up, but one of the windows were broken. Batman could tell it had been done recently. The house was small, taller than it was wide. Dick and Roy quickly approached the door. They broke the wooden planks off and wrenched the door open. They entered the dusty house, soon followed by the other superheroes. The house was 2 floors with a basement. The kitchen and living room were on the first floor. On the second floor, there were 2 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One room, the first to the left, was the smallest, and had clearly been a child's room. _Wally's room. _The bed and dresser were still there, sagged and old. The sheets were musty, but you could make out the Flash symbol on the faded red covers. There was a blood spot on the floor. Directly across the hall, was a small bathroom. The tile was white, and the cupboards were open. There was blood on the floor. A lot. Bruce realized with a sinking feeling that Wally had been the last to live in the house. Dick walked in behind Batman, and paled at the sight of the crimson fluid on the floor.

"Roy! Get your butt up here." The archer ran up the stairs, and swore at the sight of the blood. The other heroes quickly followed. Dick looked at his feet.

"This was where we were when I found Wally. I was 11, and he was 12.* It was right after the Corn Field Kidnapping, and I had followed him home. I had been delayed by a couple attempted robberies, and other things. I arrived about an hour and a half after Wally. I climbed to his bedroom window, and crawled in his room. He wasn't there, but there was blood. He gestured behind him. I thought the worse, until I noticed a light on across the hall. Wally was slumped against a wall, with no shirt on and covered in blood. He... He was barely conscious. Only after I got closer did I realize what his father had done." A murderous rage flitted across his face, Roy looking concerned.

"Dick?" Nightwing shook his head and continued.

"His... his father had carved the word 'Worthless' into his back with a knife, as well as beating him. His father was passed out on the couch downstairs, and Wally lost consciousness soon after I arrived. I called his uncle, Barry Allen who was the current Flash, and he got Wally. Batman picked me up later. Even with his healing... He was at the Watch Tower for over 2 weeks." They stood in silence for about 10 more minutes before moving on. Further down the hall was the master bedroom. Inside the room, there was the second bathroom. After canvasing the room, Bruce decided there was no one in the room, before heading to the basement. The door to the basement was on the first floor, right next to the stairs. He tried to flick on a light, but the power was cut, so he grabbed a flashlight from his belt and flicked the switch. The powerful beam swept over the staircase, illuminating recent footprints on the dusty steps. He silently went down the steps, followed by Roy and Dick.

* * *

Wally, as soon as his feet hit the road, ran as fast as he could to his house. When he arrived, he was shocked to see the house condemned and boarded off. He dismissed it and entered anyway, through one of the windows. He entered, and went to his room. He was startled to find that there was a large amount of blood on the carpet in his room and on the floor of the bathroom. He went into his father's room. Why was everything so old and musty? He'd been here just yesterday! Uncle Barry would be looking for him. He had to hide. He quickly went to the basement. He cringed as he opened the door to the basement. Last time he'd been in there, it hadn't been good.

_Flashback  
Wally had gotten a C on his spelling test. His father was not happy. He whimpered as fist after fist pummeled him, word after word burning his ears. Silent tears came down his cheeks, mixing with the blood on his face, creating two streaks on his face. His father growled._

_"What have I told you about crying?"_

_"Crying is for babies, not for big men like us." His father grunted in approval and continued. Finally, after a brutal kick to the ribs, Wally screamed as several cracked. This made his father livid._

_"If you can't take punishment like a man, then you'll have to be treated like a baby!" He grabbed the red head by the hair, and dragged him to the basement stairs. He threw the child down the stairs, and slammed the door, blocking out the only source of light. Wally was there for a week with no light and barely any food and water. That was the last time he cried in his parent's presence._

Wally shook his head, trying to shove the memory away. He quickly descended the steps, glad that he wasn't bouncing down them this time. The basement was one big room, with boxes stacked up to the ceiling. There was an empty refrigerator box in the corner, surrounded by other boxes. When his dad was away, Wally would sometimes sleep there. He had gotten a sleeping bag and a lantern down there, along with a spare blanket. He entered from a flap he had cut in the back. He crept in, and turned on the lantern. He grinned when everything was how he remembered it. He snuggled in the sleeping bag. The walls of the box were painted red, with a lightning symbol in the middle. He had painted the walls when he first came down here. It was before he knew both his heroes, the Flash and Uncle Barry were the same person. It had been on of the best days of his life. He sat in silence, until he heard footsteps. He turned off the lantern, and sat in absolute silence, not moving.

"Wally? Where are you?" He heard a man ask. He recognized the voice as Bruce Wayne, AKA Batman. He cringed, but got out of his box. He didn't want to know what the repercussions were going to be if he didn't comply.

"Yes, Mr. Wayne?" He asked in a small, quiet voice. Batman approached him. silently.

"Why did you run away?" Wally looked at his feet, ashamed.

"I was scared that Uncle Barry would get mad at me." Wally looked up, puzzled.

"Where is Uncle Barry?" Batman hesitated. He wracked his brain for an excuse.

"He wanted to be here, but he had to stop the Rogues, because they wouldn't like another hero fighting them, would they?" Wally grinned.

"James would throw fake dog vomit at them, and blow pink bubbles in their face. Can I see them?"

"We'll see. Follow me. We'll go back to the Watch Tower."

* * *

Once they had all gotten back to the Watch Tower, Wally sat awkwardly in the medical wing as a doctor looked him over for injuries. After finding none, Wally was sent to go to bed. He was sent to a room with a Flash symbol on the door. He walked in and got on pajamas. They were way too large for him, but he put them on anyway. He crawled into the large bed and drifted off.

Bruce watched the 10 year old go to sleep, before heading to his own room on the Watch Tower. The residents of the Watch Tower, mainly the ones right next to Flash's room, were woken up in the middle of the night by screaming. Bruce ran down the hall, not noticing he was still in his sleeping clothes. He burst into Wally's room. He froze when he saw a 12 year old, with bloodied PJs, screaming and crying. Dick and Roy soon came into the room.

"Well..." Dick trailed off as Roy started swearing. Bruce sighed.

"Exactly what you said Roy."

***I know I'm somewhat inconsistent, but he was taken to Barry's when he was 12 in this story. I don't think I got the ages right, but I don't care. So ha.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! 12th chapter! I'm so excited! It's going to probably be another 1-3 chapters before I will be done. I will then probably take WOFT off hiatus. I'm so grateful for all the people who have stuck it out this far, even though the updates are few and far between. I will be on vacation until the 10th of August, then I start school 9 days later. After that, I have to worry about Salt Lake Comic Con. I GET TO MEET CHRIS EVANS! My point, is that there won't be very many updates in the coming months. Thanks! Anyway, enough of the mushy stuff. To the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League or any of the characters.**

Bruce gently took Wally to the medbay, mindful of his injured back. Just as Dick had said, the word 'Worthless' had been cut into the child's back. There were also dozens of welts, cuts, bruises, and broken bones. Wally had passed out seconds after Roy and Dick showed up. Other leaguers had sleepily opened their doors, rubbing the sleep from their eyes, being awakened by the screaming. Roy and Dick were walking behind Bruce, worry etched across their face. They reached the med bay in record time. He gently laid the red head down as Roy called for a doctor. They were quickly shooed out. Dick cleared his throat.

"So... uh... you're not wearing your mask.' Bruce cursed and ran to his room, quickly putting on his costume over his sleep clothes, too lazy to change out of them. He hurried back, to see Roy and Dick snickering. Their domino masks were covering their faces while they were still in pajamas. Bruce glared at them. They quickly shut up. He smirked internally, only to be interrupted by the rest of the founding 7.

"What happened?" Asked Clark in his no nonsense voice. Bruce rolled his eyes. Not that you could see it or anything.

"Wally has advanced in age once again. He is now 12 years old, the age he was when Nightwing found him." Diana winced.

"His back..."

"Cut. Just like Nightwing said." Interrupted Red Arrow. Everyone winced.

"Where is he?" Asked Hawk Girl. Bruce gestured to the closed door of the med bay. They stood in silence for what felt like forever, until a doctor came out.

"You might want to come and see this." Bruce looked up and quickly walked into the room, followed by Superman, Hawk Girl, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Red Arrow, and Nightwing. When they entered, there was Wally, full size in a hospital gown. He was unconscious.

"While we were fixing his injuries, there was a flash,* and he was like this. His injuries disappeared, but he was unconscious. All we have to do is wait until he wakes up. He's not in a coma, just sleeping." The doctor quickly left. Once the doctor left, Nightwing sighed, and started repeatedly banging his head against the wall. Roy put his hand between the wall and the superhero's head.

"You don't have enough brain cells to waste doing that." Dick glared at him, but stopped. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Someone needs to be with Wally at all times. A familiar face. I will arrange shifts, but for now, who wants to go first?" Roy and Dick both raised their hands. They glared at each other. Superman, who could feel the tension between the two, fidgeted.

"We should have two people with him at all times." Red Arrow and Nightwing looked at Superman. They faced each other, shrugged, and sat down in the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The rest of the heroes slowly filtered out of the room, obviously hesitant to leave the prone speedster. Diana was the last to leave. She looked back at the man in the bed, before exiting the dismal room.

* * *

Roy and Dick settled in for the long haul. They expected for Wally to be unconscious for at least 3 hours.

"What do you think his reaction will be to people finding out?" Asked Roy. Dick squeezed the bridge of his nose.

"Self deprecating. He's always thought the abuse was his fault, no matter how hard Barry and Iris tried to tell him otherwise. He'll also be ashamed." Roy nodded. They both froze when Wally shifted. Nothing happened, so they relaxed again. Dick looked at the face of his best friend. It was smooth with youth, no pain or emotion visible. A companionable silence filled the room. Roy shifted in his chair.

"Do you wanna play a game?" Dick looked at the man, eyebrow arched.

"A game?" Roy rolled his eyes, and said nothing. Dick smiled and nodded.

"Let's play 20 questions." Both heroes' jaws dropped and they spun to face the speedster in the bed. Said red head was smirking, but both friends could see the anguish in the young man's eyes.

"Hi Wally. How're you feeling." Wally just avoided their eyes, not saying anything. Roy was about to say something when the door opened and Green Lantern walked in.

"I'm here to relieve you guys..." He trailed off upon seeing Wally awake. His eyes widened and he froze.

"...hi GL..." Said Wally in a small voice. Dick and Roy quickly excused themselves, darting out of the room. When they left, Wally looked like his only lifeline was being snapped in two. He gulped and looked at a concerned guardian from Oa.

"Wally... What... Why didn't you tell us?!" Wally flinched and turned away. He opened and closed his mouth several times before being interrupted. The rest of the 7 came into the hospital room. Flash froze, not moving or meeting anyone's eyes. He felt like a caged animal.

"Wally!" Said Hawk Girl, a huge smile on her face. Flash reluctantly looked up and saw 5 identical looks of concern, pity, and worry. His eyes hardened. He hated pity.

"Why are you all looking at me like I'm _broken!_" He shouted. The heroes assembled near his bed flinched back. He ripped out his IV and sat up. He didn't want their pity, worry, OR concern. He'd dealt with it for years! He was 18! His father had been in jail for 6 years and had 4 left. There was no need for _pity. _He glared at his friends, and ran as fast as he could to his room on the Watch Tower. He didn't stop there. He grabbed a Flash ring and quickly put on a costume. A sonic boom rippled through the tower as he ran to the zeta tubes. He was on earth before the Justice League knew what happened.

**There you go! Sorry it's short, but I have to go finish packing. I have an Imagine Dragons concert to go to! (After my vacation.) Anyway, here you are! I love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello readers! I feel like y'all didn't like the last chapter. Not a single review. T.T That makes me sad. PLEASE REVIEW. I want at least 45. There will be one or two more chapters after this. So excited! I really love you all. You don't know how much you mean to me. :-). PLEASE REVIEW  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League. Sadly**

Wally ran around the world, tears blurring his vision. He was so angry. He didn't know what to do. How the league would react. Everyone knew. Thoughts raced through his head faster than the speed of light. Cities and countries blurred into one ever changing landscape as he ran around the globe. They _know._ He didn't know what he was going to do. He remembered his father's funeral and suddenly, he was at a standstill in front of the man's grave. He glared at the dirty granite. Others in the cemetery looked at Wally, surprised, but didn't say anything. Red hot anger radiated from his core as he looked at the gravestone of the man who had made the first 12 years of his life hell. He stood there for what felt like days, but was really less than half an hour. By the time he looked around, there was no one in the cemetery. He angrily tore off his cowl, not caring if anyone could see. He turned around, hands gripping his hair as if to pull it out. He was so _angry._

"I don't know what to say to you." His voice surprised even him as the coldness of his tone seemed to fill the air. Suddenly, he deflated and sat down heavily. He turned around to face the stone. On it, it read

'Rudolph West. Father and Husband'

Everyone else had wanted to put loving in front of his titles, but Wally had vetoed the idea. He couldn't stand the fact that people had the nerve to want to put that on _his _gravestone. He didn't even deserve the title of father. His uncle had been the father he'd never had. He thought he would never come back here, but here he was. A few tears made their way down his cheeks.

"I've often wondered why you did it. What made you want to beat your child mercilessly with no remorse? Why didn't you love me? I tried so hard to impress you. Why did you become a drunk and lose your job? What pushed you over the edge? I have thought that every day of my life for over 15 years. I've wondered that for so long..." He stood up and put his cowl back on, never noticing the black shadow beneath the trees.

"I'm never going to think about you again. You don't deserve it. I've finally realized that no matter how much I wonder, I'll never know. There's no reason to think of you ever again. This is the last time I will ever let you hold me down. You're not worth it." He abruptly turned on his heel and bolted to his apartment near the college. Batman came out of the shadows and slowly walked towards the zeta tubes, recording device hidden in his belt.

* * *

When Bruce got back to the Watch Tower, he was bombarded with questions. After Wally had disappeared, naturally, everyone wanted to go look for him. Roy, Dick, and Bruce had immediately vetoed the idea. While everyone was arguing, Bruce had slipped out and gone out to look for the distressed speedster using the tracking device in his comm link. He stared at the screen, watching the little red dot make it's way around the globe dozens of times before ending up in the middle of Central City. He immediately went to the nearest zeta tube and watched from the shadows as Wally ranted at a gravestone of what Batman could only assume was his father. Bruce was more than a little surprised when Flash tore down his cowl to reveal Wally West beneath. The Fastest Man Alive was never that careless. His eyes widened as he listened to the words spewing from Wally's mouth. He recorded everything, knowing the others would want to hear it, unsure if he _should_ show the others. He shook his head, deciding that they had a right to know. Bruce cleared his throat and everyone followed him to the monitor room.

"I followed Flash using his comm unit and found him at the grave of the late Rudolph West." This revelation was met with shocked silence. He brought up the video on the monitors and sat back while Wally's family watched the feed.

* * *

There was a knock on the door of Wally's apartment. Wally just ignored it. Another knock. Wally shifted, but didn't get up. The person kept knocking. Wally groaned and got up, forgetting that he was in costume. He opened the door to reveal Dick Grayson and Roy Harper, out of costume.

"Dude, if you keep pulling things like this, you'll lose your secret identity before you can say 'food'." Wally looked down, startled at seeing his bright red and yellow costume. He'd forgotten that he was wearing it.

"Oh..." Dick and Roy pushed past him and sat down on the couch. Wally changed out of his uniform and sat next to him. It was silent.

"So..." Wally began, but was cut off by Roy.

"You are an adorable baby." Dick and Roy then tackled Wally in a giant doggy pile. Once they got off of him, Dick got serious.

"Wally, you know we love you no matter what." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Wally nodded hesitantly. If he'd been a dog, his tail would've been tucked between his legs in submission. He was ashamed of himself.

"Do you really think your friends, no your _family_ would abandon you just because they found out about your past? It's them that's changed, not you. You are the same. You're still the person they love. The only difference is that you don't have to worry about hiding this aspect of yourself anymore. You knew they'd find out eventually. You shouldn't ignore them just because they know more about you. Things might be different, but it will all be for the better in the long run. And even if they ignore and shun you, _we _will always be your friends. Nothing will change that. We didn't leave you, and neither will they."

* * *

Back at the Watch Tower, Shayera was stressing. She wanted to go find Wally, but knew that he needed some time alone. Everyone had wanted to go looking too. It had been a very straining couple of weeks. She was sitting next to John, holding his hand in a death grip. The Green Lantern was also silent. The tension was like molasses. It was too thick to think clearly. She was anxious about Wally's return. The rest of the seven were also in the room, awaiting the return of their favorite speedster. Shayera looked at the clock. It was almost 8 in the evening. They had been waiting for over 3 hours. She stood up abruptly.

"We've been sitting here for over 3 hours and he hasn't come back. He's not coming back today. Maybe tomorrow, but not today. I would go to _him_, but I think he needs to be alone for a bit, so I'm going to bed." She marched out of the room, with John hesitantly following her. She looked behind and saw the rest of the founding members slowly filtering out of the room. They all went their separate ways, intending to wait for Wally until he came to them.

When she reached her room, Shayera sat down and sighed, finally letting her bottled up emotions overflow. A single tear rolled down her cheek, soon followed by dozens more. She buried her head in her pillow, letting herself sob. Her small frame shook with grief. She missed him so much. Why hadn't he ever told her? She wouldn't have judged him. She would never leave him. He was the little brother she never had, yet never wanted. _Why wouldn't he come home?  
_

* * *

Dick, Roy, and Wally were camped out in his living room, in pajamas. They were each in a sleeping bag and were playing Super Smash Bros on Wally's WII. Dick was MetaKnight, Roy was Kirby, and Wally was Link. Wally felt relaxed for the first time in a long time. (Being a college student is hard) He missed being able to spend time with his friends.

"No one likes Kirby! No one likes Kirby!" Let's just say that Dick was really getting into it. Wally took that opportunity to attack. He smacked MetaKnight off the screen with his Master Sword, and then shot Kirby with his bow, before running away. This caused both Dick and Roy to swear. Roy knocked Wally off the screen, and Roy was the winner. Dick put his controller on the ground. Sensing the change in mood, Roy stopped celebrating and put his remote down as well. Wally sighed and sat up.

"I'm going back to the Watch Tower tomorrow. After all, no matter how far I run, the world is too small for a speedster to run away from their problems." Dick and Roy looked up, startled. They had not been expecting that in the least.

...

"After all, I did leave my new Flash plushie there."


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the last chapter! I think I might cry. This story has been a lot of fun. You guys have no idea how much you all mean to me. 41 reviews! Let's try to get 4 more! It really has been a lot of fun. I'll miss this story. YOU HAVE NO IDEA how much you all mean to me. Seriously. On a side note, I got back from Salt Lake Comic Con. I helped break the world record, dressed as Super girl. So much fun! Definitely recommend it. I got to meet John Barrowman. So fab. He sang. Angels singing.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Justice League, or any other thing owned by DC Comics.**

Wally was anxious as he beamed up to the Watch Tower. He was almost tempted to go in his Kid Flash costume, even though Batman knew he was the Flash, even though no one else did. Roy and Dick had made him go in his normal costume, practically forcing him out the door, even though he said he was going the night before. He had been very _very _reluctant that morning. As soon as the computer announced his arrival, everyone looked at him. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked to the founding seven's meeting room. He knew they would be staring at him, but hadn't wanted to think about it. He didn't want the attention. He could practically feel all the stares on the back of his head. They felt like tiny lasers looking into his soul. He didn't look up.

Normally, he zipped everywhere, but he was really sore. Changing sizes had hurt more than people thought. Your body had to grow and shrink. It was like going through puberty at the speed of light. Not fun, for anyone. (Unless you're masochistic. Which Wally wasn't.) As soon as he entered the room, he sat down in his chair and stared at the table. He couldn't meet anybody's eyes. he didn't want to see anger, sorrow, or pity. He knew they would try to treat him like the broken child he had been those many years ago. However, he wasn't that child now.

"Hey Wally." Said Shayera, gently. He glanced up before staring back at his fingers. This is exactly what he didn't want. The room fell into uncomfortable silence, before Green Lantern broke it.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Wally immediately looked up, before looking down again, ashamed. Diana, who was sitting next to him, grabbed his chin and gently made him look into her eyes. He sighed as she let him go and he mumbled.

"What was that?" Asked Diana. Wally didn't want to answer, but did anyway.

"I didn't want things to change." He whispered.

"Nightwing and Red Arrow didn't treat you different once they found out. What makes you think we're any different? There's nothing wrong with change." Said Clark. Wally glared into his lap. He couldn't expect them to understand. No one did. Except Uncle Barry, and he was dead.

"That's different." The room was silent was Wally fumed on the inside. No one was any the wiser.

"You all see me as the child of the group. The one with one of the happiest childhoods. The one who has never known pain or anguish. Everyone expects me to have a joke at all times and everyone is surprised when I frown. I seem like a klutz and an idiot who can't tie his shoes without help. I guess i made myself seem like that, but it always hurts when no one tries to see behind it. I let you all deeper than I've ever let anyone. Yet, I couldn't tell you. You all are my best friends. I know you're going to treat me different. I don't want to be treated like that. I don't want things to change. Because, for me, change usually brings bad things. People die, people get arrested, things get discovered... I hate change. " Bruce talked for the first time. His cowl was down. Bruce looked into Wally's eyes.

"How is it different? Why is Roy and Dick's revelation so different than ours? They are your age, but we care about you just as much. While we knew you were the class clown, I know I noticed some odd mannerisms." He paused, before continuing.

"You eat faster than any other speedster. Not because you are really hungry, but because you're afraid food will be taken away from you. You had small and confined spaces. That could be explained by being a speedster, but you can stand small spaces. Small and _dark _spaces unnerve you. I could go on all day." Wally couldn't answer, gaping like a fish. He finally shut his mouth and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. They were steely, but nothing but a weak child beneath. No one had ever seen that face on Wally West's face. it was the face of a little boy hiding something but wanting someone to know.

"I was ashamed." Everyone stared at him, silent. He continued. There was no stopping him now. The dam had burst.

"I was ashamed that I let it go on that long. I was ashamed about what happened and that it happened at all. I was ashamed that I thought I deserved it for so long. I was ashamed that I never told anyone about it. I hated myself for so long. I was also angry. So _angry. _I thought no one cared about me except for Uncle Barry and Aunt Iris. I thought that I was all alone. I knew people talked about the bruises and odd injuries behind my back, and I knew it would get worse if it was revealed what was happening behind closed doors. I thought no one could love me if they knew what happened to me. I spent 12 years of my life wondering why I wasn't good enough. I've heard stories about how nice he used to be, how king and generous. I spent 12 years of my life wondering why he changed. Was I the reason he turned so cold and cruel? I saw people happy and parents hugging their kids and wondered what I had done to deserve that being taken away from me. What made me so much worse than all the other kids? They were loved. I was not. The only people who had ever loved me were my Aunt and Uncle. Why did my parents hate me so much? Why didn't anyone notice what I was hiding? I wanted someone to know, but I wouldn't tell anyone. I was ashamed." Somewhere during that monologue, he had stood up. He ripped his cowl in a similar manner to the way he did it at the cemetery and looked at his friends with anguish in his eyes. He grabbed his hair, closed his eyes, and ran out of the room.

* * *

Wally was in his room on the Watch Tower, cowl off. His fingers fisted in his hair. He was shaking with silent sobs, back to the door. He was cursing himself. He hadn't meant to reveal that much. He wanted to leave. They had seen behind his mask. He had carefully crafted that mask his entire life, putting it up when it was expected of him. Now that mask was shattered in a million pieces. he felt vulnerable without it. It would be impossible to put it back together again.

He had nothing to hide behind. They could see what he was. He had no more lies to shelter behind, no more jokes to change the subject. This was who he was. He didn't want anything to change, yet everything would. He couldn't face them. He wouldn't face them. He knew what they were thinking. It's what everyone did when they found out. They treated him like he was _broken. _He wasn't. He was the opposite. He was strong because he had to be. If he wasn't, he never would have survived. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock. He didn't say anything or move. The door slowly opened, then shut again. This happened several more times, but he kept his eyes closed and his back to the door.

"Never pegged you for the silent, brooding type. That's usually Batman's area of expertise." Wally smothered a snort at Shayera's typical comment. He did seem to be brooding. He cracked his eyes open, noticing for the first time that the room was completely dark. He sighed, but kept silent. The bed dipped as someone sat on it.

"I never thought you'd be silent this long in a million years." Wally grinned, but didn't move. He knew what they were doing.

"I would have expected you to hit on me already. Run out of cheesy one liners?" Diana's familiar voice drifted through the air. He smiled and replied, voice cracking occasionally.

"Nope. I have millions more just waiting for you, Princess."

* * *

Wally smiled as he looked on the couch where some of the others were sleeping. They were all under blankets. J'onn was drooling, which Wally found extremely amusing. He was tempted to snap a picture. After his little breakdown, Shayera, John, and the rest of the seven dragged him out of his room and his depression and took him to one of the break rooms that he had taken over. Clark, John, Shayera, J'onn, and Wally had played Brawlin' Bots with Bats and Diana off to the side. There had been a lot of food fights and snacks. Bruce had raised his eyebrow and watched them for a while, criticizing the strategies used by each hero and the moves in the game, proclaiming how unrealistic they were before leaving, claiming he had work to do. Diana had eventually joined in, winning easily after her first try had gone down the drain. This had not amused Wally in the slightest. He still claimed to be the champion of all Brawlin' Bots. They had played until the early hours of the morning, before slowly dropping off to sleep.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He was being dragged by the wrists to the nearest rec room. Of course, Wally didn't know that. Shayera was at the lead, followed by the other seven. Batman seemed somewhat reluctant. J'onn didn't know what was going on either. And he was the telepathic one. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want to know what was happening. He was nervous and scared. Finally he was shoved on a couch with chips and soda thrust into his arms. He looked like a lost puppy, with all those things in his arms with a lost look in his eyes. Diana laughed and sat down in the love seat next to the couch. Bruce sat next to her and the rest sat on the couch with controllers and food in their hands. Shayera handed Wally a controller as J'onn turned the gaming console on with his mind. Before even Wally could blink, Brawlin' Bots was flashing across the screen. He was still frozen when everyone else started battling. Finally, he joined in, beating everyone until Diana joined in, kicking everyone's butts. They played for several hours, screaming, eating, and attracting a lot of attention. There was a crowd in the back, watching the scene with fascination as Wally and Diana went head to head, Diana beating Wally by a couple of points. This caused Wally to scream for a rematch, which he won. At one point in time, Wally had tackled John in a fit of rage and screamed that it was impossible to beat the fastest man alive at Brawlin' Bots. Wally suspected that might go on YouTube. Wally and Diana then declared it a truce and teamed up to beat everyone else. After several hours, the crowd left, leaving the founding seven to slowly drop off to sleep._

* * *

John had gone first, followed by Diana. Then Clark, then J'onn. Shayera had fallen asleep last, talking to Wally for a while. After a time, Wally had closed his eyes, pretending to fall asleep so he had some time to think. Shayera had fallen asleep moments later. Wally had stayed silent in the dark, before smiling. They really hadn't treated him different. They were a little gentler with the insults, but Wally had needed that. After reliving his childhood nightmare, harsh insults from his friends would have hurt more than usual. They seemed to understand why he was always more protective when things involved children, and why he always dodged questions about his childhood before the age of 12. They now knew why he never talked of his parents, only his Aunt and Uncle. He wondered how things would change in the future. Would the public get wind of this? Would something happen that would allow the public to find out? What would his friends in college think? What would his colleagues at the station think?He wasn't scared. They would face it together, as a team. If anything, it seemed to make their friendship tighter and more like a _family. _He grinned. Looks like his small family had just gotten bigger.


End file.
